


equally precious

by darkmillennium



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Michael Possessing Adam Milligan, Post-Episode: s15e08 Our Father Who Aren't in Heaven, Protective Michael, Stargazing, Tumblr Prompt, featuring adam and michael just chilling on pluto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmillennium/pseuds/darkmillennium
Summary: “Got any opinions? On the universe, I mean. What do you think about it?”Michael blinked, like the thought had never occurred to him, and it probably never had.“Well,” Michael started, and then he frowned. “No. I don’t have any opinions. I’ve never had to have opinions about the universe before. It’s just another one of my Father’s creations.”Adam, who was far too used to Michael saying things like that, just stuck his tongue out at him. “Better get a couple quickly, then, otherwise you’ll miss your chance. If He ends up wrecking everything, I mean.”—Based on a tumblr prompt: “your life is far more precious than mine.” + midam
Relationships: Michael & Adam Milligan, Michael/Adam Milligan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 156





	equally precious

**Author's Note:**

> this fic gave me a bit of trouble because i wasn't exactly sure how to arrange the situation in which this line would come up, but i think i did alright!

With the imminent threat of the universe ending over their heads, Adam thought that they were holding up pretty well. They hadn’t really settled down anywhere, yet, instead preferring to travel and see as many things as they could.

They had, so far, discovered that Adam had somehow developed a hatred for banana-flavored candy in the Cage despite finding it reasonably likeable before he died and, also, that Michael had a love for strawberries, which Adam had teased him about because it had only been four hundred years earlier that Michael was declaring that angels didn’t have the same senses that humans did.  
  
Michael would just grumble something about being an archangel and being able to do whatever he wanted, but it was hard for him to look intimidating with a bowl of strawberries in his lap. Well, to Adam, at least. He was pretty sure Michael could have almost anyone else shaking in their damn boots, strawberries or no.  
  
They’d found themselves on Pluto, with Adam laying flat on the rocky surface and staring up at the surrounding stars.  
  
“This is so fucking cool,” Adam laughed, tipping his head back to stare at Michael, who was standing behind him. Michael smiled fondly down at him.  
  
“I thought you might like it,” he said, walking around to sit down next to him. “You talked of stargazing with your mother while we were in the Cage, so…”  
  
“I love it. It’s great.” he turned his head away from Michael to watch the twinkle of heavenly bodies above him. “What do you think about it all?”  
  
Michael’s brow furrowed. “What do you mean?”  
  
“Got any opinions? On the universe, I mean. What do you think about it?”  
  
Michael blinked, like the thought had never occurred to him, and it probably never had.  
  
“Well,” Michael started, and then he frowned. “No. I don’t have any opinions. I’ve never had to have opinions about the universe before. It’s just another one of my Father’s creations.”

Adam, who was far too used to Michael saying things like that, just stuck his tongue out at him. “Better get a couple quickly, then, otherwise you’ll miss your chance. If He ends up wrecking everything, I mean.”  
  
Michael scowled at the reminder, and then he shook his head. “I still...cannot _believe_ He based the entirety of a universe around two humans with martyr complexes.”  
  
Adam nearly choked with how hard he laughed. “Yeah, sounds like them. Though, to be fair, I can’t believe it either.” Now _he_ was the one scowling. “You’d think He’d actually care about His sons over the story of two dumbass humans.”  
  
Oh, yeah. He was still pissed on Michael’s behalf. _Exponentially_ pissed.  
  
Because, well, Michael was still feeling too betrayed to _hate,_ right now. So Adam would do it for him.  
  
Michael just sighed, which was a one-up from his previous depressive episodes. Progress was good.  
  
“I suppose they simply caught His eyes more than my brothers and I did,” Michael commented, giving a cynical half-smile that Adam despised seeing on his face.  
  
“Which is bullshit, because you all were _archangels_ , by the way. I mean,” Adam sat up to be face-to-face with Michael. “Come _on_ . Winged celestial beings versus a pair of irrationally codependent humans? I like being alive and everything, but—” he threw his arms up in the air in order to punctuate his point. “Come _on!_ Humans compared to archangels? What kind of choice was that?”  
  
Michael frowned and turned to look Adam straight in the eye with an intensity that knocked the humor right out of his mind.  
  
“Just because my Father made a poor choice while he was playing favorites with humanity does not mean that a human such as you is worth any less than I. Your life is far more precious than mine.”  
  
Adam had been stuck with this particular archangel for over a thousand years. He knew how direct Michael could be, and he’d even picked up some of that directness from him as a result of being with him for so long. That didn’t stop the heat beginning to rise to his face, however, and the flutter of his heart in his chest. Michael’s gaze was fervid, unyielding, and Adam found himself nodding for no particular reason.  
  
“Okay,” he said, reaching out to grasp Michael gently by the shoulder. “Okay. I believe you.”  
  
He waited until Michael relaxed before tacking on, “But I think that your life is precious, too. We can be equally precious, okay? Equally. Don’t pull some Winchester crap on me.”  
  
Michael huffed, before his eyes softened and he nodded back. “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments are much appreciated!! have a nice day :)
> 
> my tumblr is @adammilligan!


End file.
